


Even In The Eyes Of The Cosmos, He Will Never Be Yours

by DrainbowRoad



Category: Infinity War (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (Not entirely most of it cannon up to a certain point), Age Regression/De-Aging, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainbowRoad/pseuds/DrainbowRoad
Summary: -SOME INFINITY WAR SPOILERS-Thanos had many children, some of whom he loved more than others. Now that he's lost the one child he loved the most, he needs a new one who has that same spark to replace them.He finds that child in the form of Stark, the only Mortal to have faced his armies alone and survive.-SOME INFINITY WAR SPOILERS-





	1. Replacing What Has Been Lost (The Introduction)

Thanos wants a replacement for his loss of Gamora. The loss of his other children.

If Stark is cursed with knowledge as he is, than surely he is the proper replacement. Since Stark is so strong headed in his beliefs, he must be trained to start over.

Starts right after Tony gets stabbed and Dr. Strange gives him the time stone.

Note: Wakanada stays mostly intact and the invasion stops.

* * *

      The mind stone was destroyed. Thanos knew this. Rage filled his veins as he destroyed the world around him, buildings crumbling to dust and the ground burning where he stood. He mourned the loss of Gamora, the losses of his other children. If the mind stone was gone, it meant they were too. Power was at reach, almost entirely in his hands, yet ripped at the lasts of his battle. These humans, the weakest beings in the universe did not understand, had somehow destroyed his children and an infinity stone. These earthlings, who hadn't fallen before and still stood strong. Yet he knew these same earthlings had more trouble than all the rest in the universe when it came to resources and life, there simply wasn't enough. But halving it? Taking away the weak and letting those who survived  _thrive?_ Thanos didn't know understand why they didn't see the logic.

But there was one earthling who would grow to understand.

     Thanos smiled down at the man laid out on the table in front of him. Stark had managed to heal himself after he'd been wounded, if the stitches across his stomach where his own blade had gone through was anything to go by. His breathing was shallow, wheezy, small speckles of blood dripping from his lips. Thanos had lost so much, yet now, with the time stone, traded for the man's life, would regain him a child. Stark had the same fire of Gamora, the light that never went out, till he had to sacrifice her for the good. Gently, he reached his bare hand to caress Stark's face, gently rubbing a cheek before raising his fist.

Green light overtook Stark, and soon, the blood stopped flowing, and tiny gray hairs began to disappear. He would have a child back.

* * *

  _"He took Mr. Stark."_  

     That's all Steve could focus on as the group around him chattered, exchanging whispers and looks, prayers over the sick who lay in the hospital wing, the dead who lay in a room beyond his right. They had succeeded, all of them. The mind stone destroyed, Vision still intact and full of power. Everyone he loved and knew, still alive. Wakanda still standing intact. His hope had filled with the arrival of a ship, soaring from the sky, another group of allies, dreaming it would hold Tony. Instead, the young boy-Peter, had stumbled out, rushing for Rhodey, who had caught him, believing the worst. 

     Instead, those four words-those four words that gave him relief, also crushed his soul.  _It's always Tony,_ Rhodey had once said. It was always Tony who was taken, Tony who stared down opponents who towered over him, opponents who could crush his everything, and Tony would always win. Peter Quill, Starlord, who had lost. Nebula, who had also lost-the same woman, Gamora, who had also been the daughter of Thanos. According to the group, Thanos had to sacrifice love to get the soul stone, a soul for a soul. Yet it made no sense as to why he'd take Tony, Tony who he would have easily killed if it weren't for Dr. Strange's intervention. 

_"Tony is our survival," Strange had said. "It was the only way, but I did not foresee the loss of the mind stone or Tony being taken. I'm sorry, Captain."_

     "If Thanos took Anthony, then it is for a reason." Thor exclaimed, settling his new axe onto the table. "He does not make choices such as those. He does not randomly save just because they please him. Anthony must be of some importance to him." Thor still managed to look like he hand't lost all he cared for-how did he hide it? How did he not feel the pain Steve was feeling now? Knowing someone he loved was barely alive, within reach, yet unable to get to them? Rhodes did not hide it well, after all, his first though was Tony was gone for  _good,_ but this was worse. Not even needing to see Thanos to know of his destruction, to know of his terrible power. to know a loved one- _Tony_ \- was in that grasp was horrifying. "Knowing this, we must believe he is alive, and if i know Anthony, he will do all he can to stay that way and try to defeat Thanos himself."

    "Staying on the positives, we know Tony has to be on a ship with some sort of technology. That is his skill, that is his power. Thanos loses everything if Tony finds a way to control that ship." Natasha interjected, unfolding her arms to meet Rhodey's eyes. Beside her, Wanda sat clutching Vision's hand, looking happy and resting, but even she had fear in her eyes. Even on the run, through learning from them that Tony was not the reason for her parent's deaths, growing to understand her actions also had consequences, she had become much more. If they had managed to get contact with Tony, Steve knew she would have tried and mended that bridge, even if it wasn't perfect. Except she couldn't do that now.

     "Thanos won't let him get that far. If what Neb" Bruce looked to Nebula, before continuing, "If Nebula is correct, we have to assume Tony is in some way, incapacitated. Thanos is smart, and if he knows what Tony can do in situations like these then he won't let him touch anything, if he's still alive." Bruce looked horrified in stating so, but Steve knew Bruce was trying to come up with more information than he had. Nebula, shocking them all, slammed her hand onto the table, shocking them all, as she had stood silently with the rest of them since she had arrived. 

     "He has done this before. I have had many sisters and brothers, and the ones I lost were soon _replaced._ Thanos would act as if they had never gone, as if they had never existed in the first place. They were always young children, always young enough to be molded." Nebula made sure to make her point, pressing her temple to reveal pictures that came from her eye, images of young children from her point of view, all being taken by Thanos. "Stark is meant to be a replacement." She cut off the images as quickly as they came, meeting eyes with Steve.

"Tony isn't young enough. He's not a child." Bruce rebuffed, after a few minutes of silence. Just like Nebula, Dr. Strange moved quickly, turning form his point at the window to look to the ground, wringing his hands-they seemed to tremble around an object that wasn't there.  _The Time Stone,_ Steve's mind supplied. Meaning that-

"He can be. Thanos has the time stone. I've never seen it done by my own eyes, and it was never in my practice to do so, but age can be reversed with it. If Thanos wan't a child, he can age Tony back, mold him to be a child of Thanos." Moving to the other end of the conference table, Strange tried to take charge. "That should be our assumption now, and that means we have the time. Thanos wants a follower, a child to defend him. But Tony is no use to him as a four year old, which is the youngest he can go to make sure he can be controlled. Tony cannot make weapons, defend Thanos, or fight us like that."

"Knowing this, we should make our game plan to get him. Taking back Tony means we gain the upper hand, and with no mind stone to take, Thanos loses everything. We get Tony and the glove, Thanos is over. We win." Bruce was speaking up more now, more confident than Steve had ever seen the doctor.  _It's Tony's influence,_ his mind told him,  _Tony gives people the confidence to be better. To be who they can be. You get him back, you get the same._

As they all began to talk, plan, and join, Steve decided it was time to stand up. It was time to make things right, time to see Tony again. 

"Alright then." Steve faced the group. All eyes met his, and he felt the weight of the world, the universe,  _Tony,_ on his shoulders. "Lets go get Tony back." 

* * *

 "Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?" Thanos stood in the doorway, the small human child in front of him peering up with curious eyes. Instead of fearing his new father-as one earth child might, as no human looked as mighty as he, Anthony looked as brave as a solider. Kneeling, he smiled gently, taking his bare hand and rubbing a thumb across the boy's cheek. He gained a pout in return, mixed with the confusion that always graced his children when they first arrived. "What is it, my son?"

"You' ar't my daddy." Anthony looked offended, the same way one child would if they were told they couldn't have an extra sweet. "Youse' purple. Where's my momma? And my Jar'is?"

Chuckling, Thanos reached, plucking the boy up, resting him against his side. With the air of a little boy who had been held by strangers before, Anthony did not relax, but did not fight either. They walked through his gardens, his resting places, all of which could have been the same for everyone had they just understood sacrifice. Yet that was not the issues for now, instead he had a new son, one who would be the change in this war, the change that would allow Thanos to win.

"Anthony, you must be so confused," red mist spread through the grounds, creating the images of a older couple, another man their age beside them. "These were just your caretakers for while I was away. I had to take care of your brothers and sisters, so I made sure you be in hands that could care for you while I could not." Little Anthony only furrowed his brows in confusion, tears filling his eyes as the red mist disappeared, taking the images with them. "Sadly, your brothers and sisters are no longer here with us. But you, my son, should know that I would do anything for you."

Now, confused and upset, Anthony clung to him, tears pouring down round cheeks- _just like his Gamora's-_ hiding his face in a muscular arm. There would be time for him to train that out, but for now, he was gaining what he had lost. "One day you will join me in my conquests to save this universe. We will show families how they should live, give to the needy by taking away those who need too much." He settled on his steps, back at his resting place again, letting his new son clutch his arm for comfort, taking in the view. He would repair what had been broken, with the child at his side. 

"Do not worry, Anthony. Daddy will take care of everything."

* * *

 Note: This is a bit rushed, but the real stuff will happen soon. I wanted more time to spend with Tony being young and the rest actually planning to save the day rather than them just talking and introducing themselves over and over. 

 


	2. A Child of the Stars (Tony & Thanos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony was a different case, however, as he had learned to hide his pain because it was said to be humiliating and a sign of weakness, not because it showed how much fight was in a soul. Thanos would soon destroy that concept, replacing it with one that meant pain was true, meant that you were a fighter, and only to work harder in order to not get hurt the next time.

 

“It is alright, my Child. The pain won’t stay for long.” Anthony was still hanging limply off of his arm, distress rolling off of him in waves. Pressed between them was Anthony’s arm, a new metal bracelet around his wrist. A tracking device as well as protection, one that could only be removed by him. It would grow with him as Anthony aged, possibly advancing in technology if the former man’s suits were anything to go by. It of course caused pain-the technology had to interconnect with the body to ensure progress and success. However, it was always painful to his children, even Gamora had shed a few tears before clenching her mouth in a thin line before determinedly fighting through the pain.

Anthony was a different case, however, as he had learned to hide his pain because it was said to be humiliating and a sign of weakness, not because it showed how much fight was in a soul. Thanos would soon destroy that concept, replacing it with one that meant pain was true, meant that you were a fighter, and only to work harder in order to not get hurt the next time. 

“‘Urts.” A tiny moan filled with pain reached his ears, quieting when a hand was pushed through his hair. Slowly, the sobs slowed, the red mark that surrounded the bracelet fading. Anthony cuddled close, tears beginning to fade away as the pain lessened, huffing breaths heating a small spot on his arm. Thanos chuckled, brushing light, tawny brown hair away, using a thumb to run a splotchy red cheek. 

"I told you, little one. The pain would only last for a few short minutes. Your father would never lie to you." He was met with a pout, as Anthony was obviously still confused as to his his father is, or was. That had been the problem with Gamora, his only issue-she had been a little to old to forget her birth parents, and to remember the replacement her real father had made in her life when her world had been halved. Now, Anthony was young enough where those memories would become only dreams, Howard and Maria Stark only imaginary.

"Cap' Me'rica said to be brave. He very strong." Anthony told him, determined. Ah, yes. Steve Rodgers, who had fought and almost managed to kill one of his children at the start, and might have been one of them to do it when the time came. He knew of the Captain's history with Anthony's false father, and knew that Anthony must have learned of the Captain from him. However, he knew that the captain was alive-and giving Anthony hope of the captain, thereby proving that his birth parents were indeed real, he had to squash that now. Pulling Anthony's body so that they were facing each other, he chucked Tony under the chin, getting the boy to look up.

"Remember, Anthony, Captain America was only fake. In fact, his fictional heroics are based on someone else, would you like to know who?" Though Anthony pouted, he nodded, pulling a thumb close to his mouth and looking on in some eagerness. Smiling: the memory of Gamora would live on with not just him, but his newest child as well.

"Her name was Gamora, and she was a beautiful fighter. Braver than most, she was ruthless in doing what she knew she had to do, what others were too weak to do so themselves. She was a bright star, one that sadly had to leave for the greater good. But don't worry, my child," Thanos hugged his child to his chest. "There is a new star shining bright in the galaxy."

* * *

One of Anthony's quirks was that the boy, even at a human age of four, was stubbornly determined. He was not yet ready to teach his boy to fight, however Anthony expressed the desires to do so after hearing of Gamora's tales. Thanos watched, well within reach, as Anthony pretended to fight, jumping around and making little noises, imitating the calls of warriors. Though he had already been told he was too young to fight, Thanos knew the boy wanted to. Pretending to ignore the boy's glances, obvious to see if his father was watching, he felt his heart soar. 

Anthony was just like Gamora, determined and filled with hope: yet this time, with success in gaining the control of the universe over the horizon, he could wait. Anthony could have the chance to grow up without ever learning how to fight, staying innocent in his love for his father, never seeing the same horrors Gamora had to in order to gain respect and peace. Anthony would grow up only knowing peace, knowing how to keep it, the darkness never taking him. 

"Come along, Anthony. It is time to get clean so that we can eat." He called to his child, hoping that Anthony wouldn't disobey-that is where he had gone wrong with his children. They'd been given too much independence, way more willing to look for their own selfish needs and twist the needs of the family, as well as the universe, to pretend that what they were doing was the right choice. Hopefully Anthony would listen, as his independence would be cut down. Thankfully, Anthony only pouted, running up and taking his hand, tiny specs of soil across his hands. 

"Anthony, wash your hands and then you may join me in the dining room." Once inside, Anthony skipped off with a "Yes, Daddy!" the tiny sounds of even tinier feet patting against the hardwood floors. Their home would be the best for his prince: fit for the king of the universe and the prince everyone would grow to adore. The washroom might have been to big, but a quick motion had allowed the washroom to mold to whoever occupied it's standards. Thus, he knew Anthony had climbed small steps to wash his hands. He knew everything, of course.

"Fa'er, wha' are we eat-in for dinner?" Thanos smiled as he peered down at his boy, quickly picking him up to settle in the chair. The table was adorned with the best food: fruits of all kinds, cheeses, meats that would not be too hard on a human's stomach. Anthony looked delighted, eyes wide and happy, but the boy knew his manners. He waited until Thanos had sat, lifting his hands politely when a cloth napkin, one big enough to act as a blanket, was strewn across his lap. With another easy movement, perfect portions of all the food Anthony could eat. Surprised, Anthony peered up, eyes asking if he could start.

"Yes, my child. Go ahead." Thanos picked out his food himself, instantly filling his goblet with the best of drinks, watching as Anthony attempted to eat as clean as possible, though he struggled. Using a free hand, Thanos helped push the dish closer. "It is alright to make a mess, Anthony. This is why you have the napkin." Anthony didn't reply, but his expression was enough: he was happy to hear mistakes were okay, being so young didn't have to mean being perfect. 

"You are soon to be a prince, you know," Thanos began. "It will be other's jobs to clean messes. It will be your job to do your best to help people understand what peace means, and what true happiness can do for all of the universe. You are my star, Anthony, and others will see that too." Anthony look a tad overwhelmed, but he needed to hear how important he was. Thanos now only had once child, and he needed to protect that child as much as he could. The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable one-sided conversation, telling Anthony stories of Gamora and his own travels, the tales of heroics Anthony would grow to complete himself. 

Soon, Anthony had fallen asleep into his chair, resting after a long day of adjusting. Thanos easily plucked his boy up, conjuring a wet rag and cleaning his son off, the dirt from earlier play still lingering on his face. Carrying Anthony into his new room, one adorned with all the colors of the galaxy, every imaginable planet lining the night sky, he changed the boy into night clothes, laying him on the softest of beds, pulling the thick quilt over his sleeping form. Everything in the room was designed to give Anthony the ultimate comfort, it would never be too cold, too warm, never uncomfortable. 

His child, a child of the stars, would never be given less than the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thanos is a caring father! Creepy & totally in the wrong mind, but caring none the less. Also: the bracelet is a tracking device, one that tracks not only Tony's location, but monitors his health. 
> 
> Also, Tony's still confused, but he's four-minds can be molded at that age, especially if Thanos is much more kind than Howard. 
> 
> But there is something you should totally pay attention to in this chapter (not giving you any hints) that will be used later. It's not foreshadowing, but it's something important. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad everyone loves this!!!!!!


	3. Authors Note Before Update-Interlude

Hey everyone, there will be an update very shortly (Maybe in two days) and the following was going to just be a small authors note, but I ended up being too long for just that.

Unless it is an emergency, an authors note will always be followed by a real chapter after a few days or less. 

1) Most of the chapters, depending on the size/word count, will be based off of one of two sides: Thanos and Tony or the earth crew. (At least until all things come together.) Sometimes there will be short updates, but those will have both sides on each to make up for it. They will also switch out: using this chapter as an example, this one is about Steve and Crew, so next chapter about Thanos and  Tony. So if you are eager about one plot line in the story, just wait a chapter.

2) Updating won't be regular, but I will try and post my updates on a weekend. What I mean is, updates won't be once a week, but at least once every two weeks. I still have university. Also, I will be removing/not adding comments that ask about updates/giving unsolicited advice: saying "why don't you write about this? Can you write this?" just makes me feel like you want your version of the story and not what I write. 

Note: Being excited about updates is not the same is demanding them: I've deleted comments being rude, but just saying "please update soon :)" is okay, since it isn't rude to me nor demanding. This isn't the same for all authors, but I don't mind these comments. 

3) Advice such as grammar/structure/vocabulary is always welcome! We all have our own writing styles so I can discuss what might work better and what won't, but if you actually have some advice that will help make the story easier to read and fix some small issues. We can always improve on our writing, and I'm not afraid to potentially fix something if there is an issue. 

Saying "Focus more on so-and-so" or "focus less on so-and-so" is not wanted advice. If you don't prefer a character's part in the story, wait until the next chapter or don't read at all. You don't have to read something you don't like. Saying "Maybe when you focus on this character, use ____ tone" is advice that would be helpful. 

I also won't add comments if you guess a potential plot point or generally want to ask a clarifying question-I'll find a way to message you and talk about it! I love talking about the story and what you think might happen-there is an extra chapter planned at the end of the story with all of the unofficial endings, so I might open that up towards the end as a fun way for everyone to contribute! Once the story ends I'll approve of any comments that guessed a plot point, but some of you have been close and I am sorry not to add them, but I'd rather keep those secret till the end.

You guys are amazing! Seriously, I've been going through some feelings of loneliness lately, and writing has seriously helped. All your support has made me feel so good and less stressed! University has been great, and I've made a lot of new friends who I support and support me, but the start of the summer semester has been a little tough. All of your love has made me feel so great! I will always try and reply to comments, sometimes it gets a bit tough, but I will try my best!

Remember to be nice to each other! Have a great day and you'll see an update very soon!

 


	4. When The Galaxy Seems Far Enough Away (Steve & Crew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emotional taxing had effected their weird grouping, and they needed to fix those cracks quickly."

 

     "We need to figure out our next move. With T'Challa and the rest of Wakanda taking care of the damage around earth, we need to get our people-and the new guys, on a plan to beat Thanos." _Natasha was never one for formalities or beating around the bush,_ Steve thought. Bitterly, he wanted to ignore the planning stage, though he knew that was always the issue when it came to him and all his problems. Steve never thought about what he needed to do before he did it, and while that had been beneficial in the 40s, it had been what destroyed him in this century. Before he bothered to reply, Natasha moved beside him, gently grasping his arm to gain his full attention. 

     He had been so eager earlier, ready to fight back. Ready to go get Tony. Then reality had stuck as the truth of the situation unfolded. None of them were alright, not even close. Though Rhodes had greeted them kindly, it didn't mean they were friends anymore. He was still pissed about what had happened, and losing Tony to the stars had just brought up the past for him. Peter, too young, was horrified at Tony's abduction, and wasn't very good at hiding his distaste for Steve, Natasha, Sam-all of that group. The Guardians had lost a friend, or girlfriend, in Quill's case, and sister, in Nebula's case. Emotional taxing had effected their weird grouping, and they needed to fix those cracks quickly. 

    They didn't even know what Vision could do now, and Wanda's powers were also mysteriously missing. An examination from Strange had come up with very little answers, but the doctor assumed that the combined power of the stones in the gauntlet was interfering with her powers-he believed they weren't gone, but locked away. So they were down two huge power teammates. Not to mention damaged resources from Wakanda, who would be heading the recovery efforts, as well as the already large death toll in New York. 

    "I know, Nat. I get it." He hated the sympathetic smile it got him, her genuine touch was always appreciated, but he didn't want it. Not now. Steve turned from the window where he had been watching the clean up efforts, the last of the medical teams scanning the fields any of the wounded. "I just-he was so close. He was here, on earth, just hours ago. Now he's probably a terrified toddler, being groomed by- _by a monster."_ He slammed his fist on the table, though he didn't shock Natasha. "And thats the best-case scenario. What if Nebula, Thor and Strange are wrong? What if Thanos is torturing Tony? What then, Natasha?" Steve sank into the nearest chair, head in his hands.

"Tony is tougher than all of us combined, Steve." Natasha followed his steps, taking the seat next to him. "Tony doesn't know how to back down or not fight back." 

     "Thanos isn't like anything we've seen or fought before, Nat. He has all the other stones, and I'm not ruling out the possibility he can find out how to get the mind stone again. Hell, he already stabbed Tony, and Strange said Tony wasn't looking any good after.  _He's Human,_ Natasha." Hastily wiping away tears, the thoughts of Tony, bleeding and helpless, not knowing how sorry he was, how horrible Steve felt about everything. He couldn't bear the thoughts of Tony hating him before he died, and it would destroy Steve knowing the last time he saw Tony he almost killed him.

    "We have to take in the possibility that Thanos doesn't want to harm him, if he sees Tony as a replacement child." Natasha's expression was grim, with the underlying understanding of what her words really meant. "We still have a chance to get him back unharmed, and turned back to normal. We are a few steps ahead of Thanos, Steve. He may have Tony and the gauntlet but he has nothing else. He's alone, and we know that will be his destruction." She stood, holding out her hand to Steve once again, not waiting for a protest.

    "It doesn't do us or Tony any good sitting here and crying over the past. We can't get him back until we pull ourselves together and you aren't doing yourself any favors here." With that bout of encouragement, Steve took her hand, finally smiling once more. 

"Get everyone together. We're getting our guy back."

* * *

      "Thanos will have as much protection on Stark as possible. There was never a moment when we were young that we were left without supervision or being watched by Thanos himself." Nebula had taken the reigns from the beginning, as they all decided she was best for laying out the land and describing who they were truly dealing with. "Stark will be young as Thanos believes he can be. In Terran years, I assume it is four years of age, as that is the equivalent of how old most of my sisters and I were taken at. He will be kind, at first. He will put all his efforts into making Stark believe his lies and molding him into an obedient child. Since Thanos now knows what to avoid doing, as he had done wrong with my sisters, so I know that he will not let Stark believe anything but what Thanos tells him."

 _Nebula does not beat around the bush_ , Steve thought. She'd been silent and stern since the moment she arrived, but Steve couldn't blame her or try and talk around it. Her father was an abusive titan who killed in his twisted name of mercy, so it wasn't like she was unfriendly for no reason. Rocket-the raccoon,  _the talking raccoon,_ had mentioned he believed she was never anything but silent and angry, but like before, it was her upbringing that explained it. 

    "We can't put all our heavy hitters on Thanos, though," Sam supplied, from his space against the wall. "We have to split up in a smart way. If Tony does have some sort of protection, whatever it may be, and he's not with Thanos-we can't risk the chance. Failing to get Tony once will mean we might never have the chance again."

    "Not to mention the fact that it might be hard to convince Tony to come with us without force. He's in a completely foreign place, and he won't know anyone, even with whatever lies Thanos is teaching him." Bruce added, eyes scanning the room. The room was completely silent, everyone slowly realizing they were in way over their heads-Thanos was unlike anything most of them had fought before, and even the few who had-they'd lost, even with their knowledge of what the titan did. 

    "Well, he'll know one person." Rhodes spoke up, staring directly at Steve. "He will know who you are, Rogers. If you wear that old uniform and we get that shield, he'd recognize you in a second. Tony grew up on stories of you." Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach, and it wasn't like he hadn't heard of this before, but the new context of what it meant made Steve feel even smaller than he had felt decades ago. "If you go find Tony, no matter if he's young, he'll know who you are."

"So it's decided-Steve will head the team to find Tony. What we need to do is figure out who's skills are best suited for what team." Natasha brought the attention back to the plan before anyone could comment on the tension. "Nebula and the Guardians should head the team against Thanos. They'll know the area best. Lets work from there."

    With Steve's part in the mission already decided for him, everyone else began to discuss the best route, and Steve couldn't help but feel left out. Those same feelings, ones that he had felt since watching as many countries came to Iron Man's aid and side a few years earlier, began to rise up in his chest. Hopelessness, failure: realizing he had chosen wrong, and not just in the "Civil War" but in not telling Tony about his parents, abandoning him in Siberia. Steve had been failing over and over again, and this time it effected more and more people. Possibilities of Tony never getting taken by Thanos had Steve been with him flew through his mind, guilt washing over him in waves. Had he not been so stupid-so tunnel-visioned, they, none of them, would be here. 

No one seemed to notice Steve's dilemma, his inner turmoil as he considered his past, all his mistakes.

Steve hoped and wished Tony was doing better than he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I swear next Steve & Crew chapter will be more in depth, but I wanted to get an update out this week.
> 
> Next Up will be Tony & Thanos, but I have a first exam next week, so the rest of the time until them I'll be studying. 
> 
> Some reminders: Please send any prompts/suggestions to my tumblr! I will not add them via comment on here. Also, I will not accept suggestions based off of this story. Read the Authors note (Chapter 3) for more details. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://drainbowroad.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you all again next time!


	5. The Universe Is Yours (Tony & Thanos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can be excited, little one. I made this so you could get all your energy out in enjoyable ways." Daddy lifted him up, settling him onto a little platform. "I know that it can be quite dull inside our home, but we live in such a beautiful place that it would be a waste to not let you enjoy the days out here. You are a growing boy, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took forever! I had another test after the 1st, and I have a test next week. This is the longest update I can do for awhile, but this isn't abandoned!
> 
> Like Always, <3

     Tony didn't really know what to think of his new (or maybe real) daddy. He looked and talked weird, and the weird new bracelet he was given kinda hurt. But he also had a lot of food,  _good_ food, like the kinds Jarvis made, he played all kinds of games with him, and he was much nicer than most adults Tony had ever met. When his other daddy played games with him, they kind of felt like tests, where he had to build something or figure out a puzzle. His other daddy was always happy at the end of those tests, and he'd even get an extra cookie his mama didn't know about! But his new daddy said that was just pretend. Tony guessed that was why the other daddy, the imaginary one, wasn't really around much. Imaginary daddies and mommies and Jarvis couldn't last forever.

     Today, Tony had been woken up to all kinds of new fruits for breakfast. Daddy said eating healthy was important for a prince, and Tony couldn't argue with that! The shadows oranges, apples that were both sour and sweet, and blueberries that were so juicy, his fingers turned blue. Tony was a little frightened; he didn't want to make a mess, but Daddy just too his hands and wiped them himself, and all the blue went away. Now, while Daddy prepared his surprise, Tony sat on the softest chair playing with his new stuffed toy. It didn't look like any of the animals he'd ever seen, but it had big blue eyes and was super soft. His new bedroom was filled with new toys and gadgets, ones Daddy didn't pressure him to use.

     "Come on, my son. It is time to see your surprise." Daddy came back into the room, taking his hand to gently lift him out of the chair, and placing him on a hip. Tony liked this too, he got carried everywhere, and it felt so nice. Tony couldn't remember a time where he got carried so much, unless it was his mama, who loved carrying him everywhere. His other daddy didn't really like to carry him, Tony knew it was because his other daddy thought he'd break. Now, his (real) daddy carried him all the time, and he was huge! If his daddy was this big and strong, then Tony wasn't afraid he'd break.

      Soon, they were outside, the sun right over their heads. Tony gasped as what he guessed was his present came into view. It looked like a huge playground, with little glowing waterfalls, long vines of multiple colors, plenty of places to climb and jump. Tony had never seen anything like it before! Dark purple leaved trees lined the area, creating shadows across the playground. Daddy settled him on his feet, taking him by the hand instead to walk closer. He looked happy, smiling and making a nice humming sound. Tony happily went with him in turn, trying not to be too excited, walking steadily. He had been taught to be calm, so he wasn't going to ruin that now.

"You can be excited, little one. I made this so you could get all your energy out in enjoyable ways." Daddy lifted him up, settling him onto a little platform. "I know that it can be quite dull inside our home, but we live in such a beautiful place that it would be a waste to not let you enjoy the days out here. You are a growing boy, after all." Tony smiled back at him, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. Turning, he waited for permission to play, smiling again when he was given the go-ahead. 

Tony skipped from platform to platform, gasping as each rock glowed when he stepped on each one. Landing in a soft pile of grass, Tony ran back up, doing it all over again. His daddy watched the whole time, smiling wide and giving him encouragement as he played, making sure he was safe and okay. Everything he touched turned a different color, glowing brightly and feeling warm, and Tony could hear the hums of the tiny bugs acting like a little record player.

"Why don't you try skipping on those rocks, my child?" Daddy asked, wrapping a hand around his waist and pointing to a different section. Those rocks looked a bit further apart, a little scarier, but his daddy looked so eager he wanted to try and make him proud. Gently, he tip-toed to the rocks, stepping slowly onto the first one. Tony turned his head back one last time, daddy smiling back at him and motioning with his hands to move again. He took one last deep breath, leaping. His tummy felt a little funny, but that feeling went away when he landed on the next rock. His jaw dropped, staring at his daddy with wide eyes. He could do it! This time, with a little less fear, he leapt for the next, and the next, his daddy looking prouder by every landing.

He played until the sun turned a darker gold, and his body seemed tired and worn out, but Tony didn't want to go. As he slowed, his eyes blinking closed for longer each time, he didn't notice his daddy off to the side, looking over a little screen. Tony slowly walked back over, climbing down the little rock wall. Daddy held out a hand, but continued to play on the little tablet. He didn't notice how his bracelet was glowing now, a light blue color. Soon enough though, he was picked up, settling his head on his daddy's shoulder. "Thank you, daddy," Tony mumbled, remembering his manners. "For the playground." He lost himself to sleep, not hearing his daddy chuckle and accept his thanks.

It had been a good day.

* * *

 

Thanos was extremely satisfied with the day's results. His son had performed well, given the new equipment. Tony certainly enjoyed himself, especially when he didn't know he had been tested. Obviously, he would not teach his new son to fight until he was older, but Tony needed to know how to get around. Earth, his birthplace, had no way of telling he could survive differing planet's terrains. This was also a way for Tony to enjoy himself without feeling as though he was being tested. That had been the problem with his previous children: he'd taught them to fight too young, trained them too young, tested them too young. 

He would not fail with Tony, not this time. Tony would enjoy his childhood, cherish it for all it's worth. Spending days playing and learning, never knowing an empty stomach, never knowing fatigue or exhaustion. He'd learn the politeness of a prince, the capabilities of a leader, and the joy of being loved unconditionally. Of course, that love would only come from his father, Thanos had to be sure. Tony was an innocent boy, one who loved fully and deeply. He would  _not_ be tainted by those who would fake their love in order for reward, or those who would try and convince him that he needed others to love him. 

Tony deserved love from only his real father. He had seen inside  ~~Stark's~~ mind before turning him into his son.  ~~Stark~~ had loved the Captain, had loved the read-headed woman and the darker-skinned man. However, the Captain had left him for dead, the red-headed woman had broken his heart before, but the dark-skinned man had always stayed. Maybe, he'd save that man for his son. Make him a soldier to keep his son safe.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head-there were other worries-he settled Tony into his plush bed, clean after a quick bath where he spent the time in and out of sleep, pulling blankets over him. Tony cuddled in, smiling when his favorite plush was settled in his arms. Thanos, though Tony could not see it, smiled back, leaning to brush the tiny brown curls away. Right now, he needed to protect his son. The stones would come to him.

In fact, if he was right, the stones would be coming soon, delivered to him by the ones who would dare to stand against him, the ones who would take his son from him.

Thanos knew he'd win, no matter the battle. 

He was sure of it. 


End file.
